


法医和小刑警-04

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	法医和小刑警-04

写隆撒不带肉渣是不可能的，这辈子写隆撒都不可能不带肉渣。

双生子之间，总是存在着奇妙的感应。  
一个人心情不好，另一个人也会笑不出来；一个人身体不舒服，另一个也是蔫蔫的。  
当两人还是小孩子的时候，撒加总是能在第一时间感知到弟弟又被人堵在角落里围攻，然后迅速的冲向现场撸撸袖子开始和弟弟一起打群架。而之前被欺负到满身泥一脸灰的加隆看到哥哥来了也会立刻精神百倍，兄弟二人联手把那些敢围攻他的臭小子们打的满地找牙。  
长大之后，这种奇妙的感应非但没有变弱，反而随着他们感情愈加的深厚而增强。  
上大学的时候，两个人是在不同的城市，坐火车只需要2个小时，加隆几乎每周末都要去找撒加，有一次加隆因为打篮球被人踢伤了腿，整个人疼的在地上缩成一团，他脑子里冒出的第一个念头是，这件事不能让撒加知道，第二个念头是，怎么找理由解释自己不能过去。  
在去医院的急救车上，疼的满头冷汗的加隆摸出手机给他哥发了个信息：周末有约会，不去见你了。  
腿上打了夹板和绷带躺在床上的加隆麻药劲还没过去，宿舍的门就被人一脚踢开，脸色苍白的撒加冲了进来一把拎起加隆的领子，气的眼睛要喷火。  
——你打算瞒我到什么时候？  
——啊啊啊 ，疼死我了啊  
加隆爆发出惨叫，一半是真疼，另一半是装的，毕竟对付生气的撒加最有效的办法就是装可怜。  
松开了加隆的领子，撒加站在那里，眼睛有点发红，他死死盯着加隆，加隆越发心虚。  
——周末有约会？  
——你听我解释……  
——和谁约会啊，说来听听，让我也见见。  
——事情是这样的……  
——你少废话！  
加隆不敢吭声了，撒加的眼眶都红了，从小到大这么多年，撒加哭的次数屈指可数，而这一次居然让他因为自己红了眼睛，加隆恨不得自己对着自己的伤腿在踢上几脚。  
冷静了一会，撒加面色缓和下来，他扫视了一下加隆小小的房间和乱七八糟的单人床。  
——真是够乱的，你要不要喝水。  
——喝  
一边小心翼翼的喝水，一边偷偷观察着撒加的加隆很想问问他是怎么突然知道自己受伤了就冲过来的。  
——撒加，谁给你打电话告诉你了嘛，我本来不想让你知道的。  
撒加没理他，自顾自在哪里收拾房间。  
他头都没回的背对着加隆说：我正在哪里上课，突然间就腿疼的厉害，疼死了，我就知道你小子又做了什么惊天动地的大事。  
加隆噗嗤一声笑出来，然后一阵龇牙咧嘴，麻药劲过了，疼啊。  
——然后还说什么周末有约会!  
把所有的脏衣服都扔进卫生间，撒加坐在床沿，眼圈还是红的。  
——你以为我是谁 ，我是你哥，你做什么我都能感觉的到。  
为了照顾加隆，撒加破天荒的向学校请了 一个月的假，那段时间加隆感觉房间的地板都发亮的能当镜子照了。后来撒加又买了一个小小的电锅，说是要给加隆煮食物，加隆纳闷的问他你不是从来不进厨房么，怎么突然会煮饭了？撒加犹犹豫豫的说：在学校也会煮一些东西……  
虽然撒加煮的只是各种口味的快餐面，但是煮的还蛮不错的，火候刚刚好。  
只是后来兄弟俩上班之后加隆才真正明白撒加所谓的在学校也会煮一些东西到底是在煮什么东西。  
想到这些往事，加隆忍不住在舒适的枕头上蹭了蹭自己的头发，撒加在这个城市参加了一个为期15天的交流大会，才刚过去一周，加隆就觉得度日如年，于是他昨晚下班之后就匆匆赶了个红眼航班飞了过来。  
之前已经为了蹲点连着熬了两个晚上的加隆搭着凌晨5点的飞机落地，又困又累却亢奋的不行，满眼血丝的敲开了撒加房间的门，本来想趁着撒加出门之前和他亲热一下，撒加直接把他按回床上，告诉他好好睡上一觉，中午在回来找他一起吃饭。  
——中午啊……加隆心不甘情不愿的拽住撒加的衣角。  
他搂住撒加的腰耍赖一样拼命的把他拽到床上，摸索着他的身体，在他的脖颈处舔了一下，撒加无奈的向后缩了缩：加隆，我该去开会了。  
加隆可怜兮兮的看着撒加，轻啄着他的嘴唇，手上却依然不老实：一会，就一会？  
好吧……天人交战暂时失败的撒加搂着加隆倒回了床上， 两个人花了三分钟交换了一个如饥似渴的长吻，加隆差点就成功的解开了撒加的腰带，但是撒加还是在最后一刻清醒过来跑了出去。  
所以现在加隆只能一个人很哀怨的睡在宾馆房间里宽大的双人床上，床褥之间还留着撒加的气息，加隆抱着属于撒加的那个枕头睡了一会，又抱着被子睡了一会，怎么都觉得心神不定睡的不安稳。  
怎么可能安稳，加隆闭上眼睛，刚才接吻时撒加湿润柔滑的舌的触感还停留在舌尖，他的身体柔韧又结实，蕴含着让人安心的力量。  
一股火在小腹部燃烧，短暂的亲昵如同火上浇油，一个人的独处更是让这股邪火变的令人难以忍受。  
什么嘛……加隆烦恼的抓过撒加换下来的睡衣闻了一下，然后又觉得自己这种行为很可笑，索性仰面朝天的躺在床上。  
就算是等到中午也不过是只能一起吃个午饭而已，下午这个工作狂还得跑回去继续开会，想要尽情尽兴的亲热只能等到晚上，而现在才不过是上午十点钟。  
抓过手机给撒加发了个信息：你在做什么？我想你  
撒加很快就回讯息了：听话，中午我们一起吃饭，我也想你。  
加隆几乎可以想象到撒加收到信息后笑的弯起来的眼睛，他一定会偷偷把手机放在腿上然后给自己回信息，带着满足又开心的笑容。  
加隆翻了个身，手划过自己的腿，一阵麻酥酥的感觉在皮肤下面荡漾开。  
撒加出发前的那个晚上，似乎是要提前补偿这半个月的分离，两个人做了好几次，从一开始温柔的前戏到后来忘乎所以的索取，那种近乎大脑一片空白只是单纯的跟随着身体本能的冲动让他们身上的汗水把床单都打湿了。  
做到腿软的两个人筋疲力尽的瘫软在一起，一动不想动，撒加已经有些睡眼朦胧了，他努力保持着清醒定好了闹铃，明天要早起，快点休息吧，他拽过被子给两个人盖上。  
——你的体力还真不错……天天在实验室里待着居然不比我这个在外面跑的人体力差。  
加隆闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊的说。  
——你忘了我上大学的时候经常在实验室里捞尸体，他们也是很沉的。  
撒加把手放在加隆的大腿上，睡着了。  
加隆陷入梦乡前的最后一个念头就是：以后要禁止在床上谈工作。  
想到这里，加隆翻了个身，又呵呵的笑出了声，身上的燥热升温了，下面哪里涨的难受，加隆的手情不自禁的伸了下去。  
是不是有点过分，明明晚上就可以和他做，不过男人在这种时候要忍住真的很痛苦，尤其是现在这种箭在弦上的时候。  
手机又震了一下，是撒加：你在做什么呢？  
加隆回复：自己和自己玩呢。  
这话确实没错，加隆确实是在和自己玩。  
他闭上眼睛，握住了自己的身体，带着浅浅的满足感叹了口气，现在他躺着的地方几个小时前撒加也躺在这里，这段时间他有没有在午夜醒来突然觉得身体饥渴难耐，也像他现在这样在黑暗里抚摸着自己的身体？  
他想起那天晚上撒加埋首在他两腿间缓慢的舔着他小腹肌肉的样子，手里的东西瞬间变的涨大起来，撒加湿润柔软的舌头在他的大腿根部舔过，带着湿漉漉的水痕，时不时的还重重吮吸一下，留下深红的吻痕。  
加隆重重的喘了一口气，握紧了自己的右手。  
咔哒一声，撒加手里的笔掉到了地上。  
他的脸迅速涨红了起来，两腿之间好像有一只手在肆意的玩弄他。全身的燥热汇聚在一起涌向下身，瞬间在台上做汇报的人讲话的声音变的模糊了。  
我这是怎么了，他抓住自己的裤子，这种感觉完全不像是做梦，身体的反应也在真实不过，要命的是今天穿的还是制服，修身的制服。  
加隆的右手掌心包住了挺立的欲望的头部，转着圈摩挲着，他的皮肤因为兴奋起了一层浅浅的红，自己的手和撒加的手带来的刺激不可同日而语，他想起撒加的手握住了自己，先是很温柔的撸动，直到自己忍耐不住扭动着身体让他快一点，他才会加快手上的动作，带来更多快乐的感觉，那时候，加隆会留意到撒加的双腿之间的变化，于是他把撒加拽过来，两个人抱着躺在一起互相爱抚。  
他们用手去探索对方的身体，舌头纠缠在一起像两条交配的蛇。  
我的上帝啊，撒加倒抽着气把身体伏在桌子上，他的双腿止不住的发抖，紧紧的捏住手里的笔，还要担心不要下一秒因为突然涌上来的快感而把笔掰断。  
四肢百骸都沉浸在快感的暖流中，撒加咬紧了嘴唇，他不知道自己的身体出了什么事，但是直觉告诉他大概这又和双生子的奇妙感应有关。  
还好他今天坐在角落的位置，如果今天他的前后左右都有人，他简直要出糗到死了。  
双腿间的那只手动作的越发肆意了，上下上下，还要在转几圈。  
撒加的鼻尖冒出了细细的汗，在克制和难以克制的漩涡里他终于想起来什么，摸出手机给加隆发信息。  
——你在做什么呢？！为什么我感觉这么奇怪？  
手机又震了，想都不用想会是谁发来的信息。  
加隆决定一会在去看，因为现在他的脑海里浮现了另一个画面，是幻想，却在这一刻变的无比真实。  
他拨通了撒加的电话，然后把那震动着的手机塞进撒加的大腿中间，强迫那修长的双腿合拢在一起，手机紧贴着私处按照固定的频率震动着，撒加的眼睛露出求饶的神色，可是加隆只想凑过去舔他的眼睛，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，他的手伸到撒加的下身又把震动的发热的手机向里面塞了一塞。  
——该死的……  
周围的人和声音都变的模糊了，剩下的只有下身不断传来的快感和脑海里波浪起伏的各种令人羞耻的情色镜头。  
那些镜头明明没有发生过，可是他们都鲜明的好像能在身体上打下标识。  
撒加抓住自己裤子的手把裤子抓的皱皱巴巴，可是顾不了那么多了，他现在想冲出会场找个没人的地方熬过去这一刻。  
或者说，享受完这一刻近乎折磨的快乐。  
他抓过矿泉水喝了一口，矿泉水瓶的瓶口刚放进嘴里，一阵凶狠的撸动感让他差点叫出声来，只好死死的咬住瓶子口。  
坚硬的火热的东西在他的嘴里跳动着……  
是的，加隆想起来了，那是有一次他把自己在撒加的嘴里顶的很深，撒加猝不及防被噎的咳嗽起来，他咳嗽的那么厉害，加隆后悔不已，于是他舔着撒加被呛出来的眼泪说我来给你做一次你想顶的多深就顶多深。  
撒加的舌头情不自禁的舔了一下瓶口，然后他猛然清醒过来，把瓶子放了回去。  
他直不起来 腰，腿也软了，整个人外面绷紧了，里面却要融化了。  
他抓起手机从会场的后门冲了出去，冲进卫生间关上门，这一过程的摩擦已经让他快要在崩溃的边缘。  
他以为在来一下就可以结束，不管怎么样，先结束这种煎熬就好。  
可是双腿之间那只隐形的手动作反倒慢了下来，徘徊在边缘的他颤抖着拨通了加隆的电话。  
——你到底在做什么？  
电话那边加隆的声音带着粗重的喘息。  
——我想你。  
撒加的额头顶着隔板，他调整着自己的呼吸，电话那边加隆的呼吸依然是急促的。  
那只手已经又开始蠢蠢欲动，合着他们呼吸的频率。  
——你给我等着。  
撒加挂断了电话，加隆想象着撒加此时气呼呼的样子，脑海里更多旖旎的镜头浮现，他笑了出来。  
开会的地方就在在宾馆的楼下，于是10分钟之后撒加出现在加隆面前。  
他看着加隆赤裸的躺在自己的睡衣上，右手轻轻的抚摸着大腿，满脸红晕幸福的表情。  
——中午饭都别吃了。  
撒加说，然后他狠狠的扯开了自己的领带。


End file.
